Chico Nuevo, Sentimientos descubiertos
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Es un fic que se me ocurrio de repente es una historia de como una persona nueva aparece hace descubrir nuevos sentimientos en otras personas. Este fic tiene Yaoi, si no les agrada no lo lean n.n
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno este es una historia que se me ocurrio de repente el personaje que cree lleva los nombres de dos personajes que si me encantaron en los anime uno es Kinoshita Hideyoshi de Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu y el otro es Azami de Himawari._

Era un dia tranquilo en la ciudad de Inazuma ,los rayos del sol estaban saliendo y todos los estudiantes caminaban a su  
respectiva secundaria , nos concetranremos en una en especial la secundaria Raimon  
en la cancha de futbol estaba el club de soccer realizando su entrenamiento matutino antes de clases, todos los jugadores  
estaban practicando .  
En la entrada del instituto se encontraba un nuevo estudiante de 2 año llamado Kinoshita Azami su apararencia es  
un chico con un a estatura normal, de cabello cafe oscuro sujetado con una coleta del lado derecho de la cabeza un poco  
larga y algo ondulada y ojos cafe claro y una figura delgada.  
Azami caminaba por la secundaria hasta que llego a la cancha de soccer donde estaba el club de soccer  
**Azami: ahh-dijo viendo como jugaban y decidio dirigirse hacia bajar al campo-.**  
Mientras en la banca donde estaban las managers Aoi se dio cuenta de que se encontraba ahi Azami.  
**Aoi: Ehh miren ese chico se mira muy entusiasmado de observar al equipo practicar.-les dijo a las demas managers-.**  
**todas voltearon a ver hacia donde Azami.**  
**Akane: Ese chico es lindo.-dijo sonriendo-.**  
**Aoi: Jeje tienes razon es muy lindo me pregunto si tendra pensado entrar al club no crees Midori-san.**  
**-dijo sonriendo tambien-.**  
Azami estaba viendo a todos los jugadores y vio a Kirino y se sorprendio.  
**Azami:No pense que el se encontraba aqui -sonriendo- me recordara.-se dijo a si mismo-.**mientras pensaba un balon se  
dirigia hacia el, se escucho un grito y Azami reacciono y detuvo el balon sin quiera verlo, todos observaron y se sorprendieron  
Shindou, Kirino, Tenma y Tsuguri caminaron hacia Azami a recoger el balon y disculparse.  
**Shindou: Lo siento fue un accidente.-dijo inclinandose para disculparse-. Kirino observo mejor a Azami y se sorprendio**  
**Kirino: Azami-chan? y todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Azami al escuchar eso se abalanzo a Kirino a abrasarlo**  
**y todos abrieron los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.**  
**Azami: Ranmaru-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte sabes te extrañe aun abrazandolo-.**  
Mientras todos estaban sorprendidos de la reaccion que tuvo el chico nuevo con Kirino, Shindou estaba con un aura  
depresiva viendo la escena al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, Azami se separo de Kirino un poco sonrojado al igual que Kirino.  
**Tenma: Que le pasa al Shindou-senpai.-le pregunto a Tsurugi-.**  
**Tsurugi: Creo que no le gusto como ese chico abrazo a Kirino-respondio-.**  
**Kirino:Azami-chan que haces aqui no estabas en America?-pregunto a Azami-.**  
**Azami: Pues decidi volver a Japon, pero no pense que me encontraria contigo Ranmaru-chan.-dijo sonriendo-.Y mi **  
**intencion es unirme al equipo de esta diciendo-.**  
**Endo: Parece que tenemos un nuevo candidato a entrar en el equipo y me sorprende que pudieras parar ese balon asi **  
**que estas dentro.-dijo Endo sonriendo-.**  
**Azami: con los ojos iluminados-.**  
**Endo: Hai, Haruna entregale un uniforme a etto. como te llamas?-dijo sonriendo nervioso-.**  
**Azami: Me llamo Kinoshita Azami, mucho gusto.-dijo haciendo una reverencia para se fue a cambiar y **  
**regreso al campo.**  
**Kirino: Azami-chan vamos entrentemos juntos con Shindou.-dijo al escuchar su nombre camino junto **  
**con Azami y Kirino.**  
Todos realizaron el entrenamiento matutino, el timbre de entrada a clases sono y todos se dirigian a sus salones.  
**Kirino: Azami-chan en que salon estas ubicado-le pregunto aun caminando junto a Shindou y Azami.**  
**Azami: Pues dice que es el 2A-dijo leyendo el horario y ubicacion de sus clases-**  
**Shindou no decia ni una sola palabra, -no puede ser porque me siento asi desde que llego ese chico y abrazo a Kirino-**  
**estaba metido en sus pensamientos.**  
**Kirino: Tierra llamando a Shindou ya llegamos al salon.-dijo pasando su mano enfrente de Shindou-.**  
**Azami: -parece que no le agrado mucho a Shindou-kun, no me a volteado a ver desde que abraze a Ranmaru-chan sera**  
**que esta celoso-penso**  
Kirino, Shindou y Azami entraron al salon todos se preguntaban quien era ese chico que venia ablando muy alegremente  
con Kirino y el porque Shindou traia una aura depresiva.  
El profesor entro y le dijo a Azami que se presentara, **Azami paso al frente y dijo sonriendo-Hi, me llamo Kinoshita Azami mucho **  
**mucho gusto-**  
Las clases pasaron hasta llegar al final y los de club de soccer iban a su entrenamiento, Kirino y Azami hablando  
felizmente, Shindou depresivo, Kariya,Tsurugi y Tenma realizando pases. En eso Hayami y Kurama se acercaron a Kirino  
y Azami, para poder hablar con Kirino lo jalaron y le dijeron a Azami que solo era un rato.  
En eso Hayami dijo-Kirino-kun quien es el y porque se llevan tan bien-.  
**Kurama: Eso mismo me pregunto yo y todos los demas-dijo viendo a Kirino serio.**  
**Hayami: No sera que el fue tu primer amor Kirino-kun-dijo con los ojos brillantes-.**  
**Kirino: No el es un amigo desde pequeños igual que Shindou.-dijo sonrojado-.**  
**Hayami: Como se conocieron Azami-kun y tu-le pregunto a Kirino**  
**Kirino: Pues...**  
_**Flash Back**_  
Kirino estaba jugando con Shindou en un parque cuando vio que unos chicos estaban molestando a un niño pequeño  
de cabello cafe en una coleta pequeña del lado derecho.  
**Chico1:Miren al afeminado no sabes nada mas que llorar-dijo en tono burlon empujandolo-.**  
**Chico2: Mirenlo solo llorar sabe-dijo riendose de el-.**  
Azami lloraba pero se levanto y empujo a uno de los chicos  
**Chico1: A que quieres pelea.-dijo cuando le iba a dar un puñetazo-.**  
Azami espero el puñetazo pero nunca llego y vio a un chico de cabello rosa de dos coletas sujetando el puño del chico  
que lo iba a golpear, de pronto el otro chico agarro a Kirino y lo empujo haciendolo caer lo que hizo que Kirino se lastimara  
la rodilla.  
**Chico2: Tu no te metas-dijo enojado-.**  
Los chicos se fueron porque llegaron sus padres. Azami al ver que Kirino lastimado de la rodilla agarro una toallita  
y lo limpio y le sonrio.  
**Azami: Muchas gracias nadie habia tenido el valor de ayudarme ahora dejame ver tu herida-le dijo un poco preocupado-.**  
**Kirino: No te preocupes no fue grave-dijo sonriendo-. **  
**Azami: Esta listo te puedes parar-le pregunto-.**  
**Kirino: Si no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo-gracias por curar mi herida etto.. como te llamas.?-pregunto-**  
**Azami: Me llamo Kinoshita Azami y tu como te llamas-dijo un poco apenado-,**  
**Kirino: Que lindo nombre tienes-sonrio- un gusto conocerte Azami-chan, yo me llamo Kirino Ranmaru me **  
**puedes decir Ranmaru-chan**  
**Azami: Mucho gusto Ranmaru-chan-dijo con una sonrisa adorable al mismo tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas-.**  
**Kirino: No llores Azami-chan tu rostro es muy lindo para que se opaque con lagrimas-dijo queriendo consolarlo ayudandole**  
**a levantarse a Azami-.**  
**Azami estaba un poco sonrojado-G..gracias Ranmaru-chan espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo dandole la mano-.**  
**Kirino acepto el apreton de manos. **Hicieron una promesa de que serian amigos aunque estuvieran lejos.  
_**Fin de Flash Back**_  
**Kirino: Asi fue como lo conoci y nos hicimos amigos pero el a los 7 años se fue a America por una beca de soccer**  
**-termino de contar la historia**

Gracias por leer n.n espero lo hayan disfrutado, me pueden decir si debo mejorar, si necesito mas practica o sugerencias las acepto todas . n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aquí está la continuación quisiera saber si quieren que agrege otras parejas o mejoras al fic._**

**Azami estaba un poco sonrojado-G...Gracias Ranmaru-chan espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo dándole la mano-.**

Kirino acepto el apretón de manos. Hicieron una promesa de que serían amigos aunque estuvieran lejos.

**_Fin de Flash Back_**

**Kirino: Así fue como lo conocí y nos hicimos amigos pero el a los 7 años se fue a América por una beca de soccer -término de contar la historia**

**Hayami: Que linda historia-dijo sonriendo-bueno nos vamos, si no queremos que el entrenador nos regañe.**

Así se despidieron y Kirino volvió con Azami.

**Kirino: Azami-chan, ya volví -dijo sonriendo-.**

**Azami: Ahh volviste que bueno Ranmaru-chan-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-.**

Shindou que entrenaba con Tenma y Tsurugi observaba a Kirino y Azami desconcentrándose un poco del entrenamiento a lo que hizo que le pegara un balón en la cabeza.

**Tenma: Shindou-senpai está bien-pregunto un poco preocupado-.**

Kirino y Azami vieron y fueron a ver si Shindou estaba bien.

**Kirino: Shindou estas bien-pregunto preocupado-. Azami solo observaba.**

**Shindou: No se preocupen estoy bien-dijo levantándose sobando un poco la cabeza-.**

**Azami: Ranmaru-chan podemos seguir entrenando después si quieres-dijo al ver la preocupación de su amigo-.**

**Kirino: No te preocupes seguiremos entrenando al parecer no fue nada grave-dijo viendo a Shindou-.**

**Endo: Kinoshita podrías decirme en posición juegas-pregunto a Azami-.**

**Azami: Juego en defensa-dijo tranquilo-.**

**Endo: Bueno harás equipo con Kirino para detener a Tenma y Shindou, está bien comiencen-dijo cuando pasó el balón a Tenma quien fue marcado por Kirino y tuvo que pasar el balón a Shindou.**

**Azami: -porque me tenía que tocar defender de Shindou-kun bueno tengo que hacerlo con todo mi esfuerzo-pensó-.**

Azami se movió con tal rapidez que casi nadie vio cuando le quito el balón a Shindou, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y Azami le devolvió el balón a Endo.

**Endo: Ahh-dijo impresionado-eres increíbles Kinoshita que velocidad- dijo sonriendo-**

**Azami: Muchas gracias entrenador Endo-dijo feliz-.**

**Kirino: Azami-chan tu velocidad a aumentado bastante-le dijo a Azami colocando su mano en su hombro-.**

**Azami: Ranmaru-chan gracias por el alago es que en América es muy difícil no jugar si no se tiene una buena velocidad-dijo sonriendo-.**

**Kirino: Ya veo entonces has entrenado bastante-dijo feliz de su amigo-.**

**Azami: Si aunque fue agotador pero aprendí bastante estos 7 años en América-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa-.**

Shindou solo se dedicaba a ver como esos dos parecían no separarse.

**Tsurugi: Shindou-senpai yo que usted bajaría un poco sus celos hacia Kinoshita por estar con Kirino-senpai -dijo acercándose a Shindou-.**

**Shindou: Y…Yo no estoy celoso-dijo desviando la mirada para que Tsurugi no notara el sonrojo-.**

**Tsurugi: Pero si se nota a kilómetros que usted está celoso.-dijo riéndose de Shindou-.**

**Tenma: Shindou-senpai debería hacerle caso a Tsurugi tiene razón cuídese de no ser tan celoso que se nota bastante, jeje pues hasta yo que soy distraído lo note solo Kirino-senpai no lo nota- dijo riendo-.**

Shindou quedo sorprendido hasta Tenma noto que estaba actuando demasiado celoso por el amigo de Kirino.

**Azami: Ranmaru-chan porque no salimos mañana a comer un helado-dijo apenado-.**

**Kirino se sorprendió pero aceptó: Claro Azami-chan, mañana iremos a la heladería Inazuma.-dijo sonriendo-.**

Shindou solo se dedicaba a observar a esos dos platicando de muchas cosas pero se tranquilizó al oír que estaba actuando demasiado celoso de su amigo después de todo era su amigo o eso pensaba el, pero porque tendría que estar tan celoso de que Kirino se mirara tan feliz con Kinoshita, no se lo explicaba el mismo.

**Endo: Bueno chicos se acabó el entrenamiento pueden irse-dijo Endo viendo su reloj-.**

Todos se cambiaron y se dirigieron hacia sus casas. Azami le dijo a Kirino que no se preocupase que él podía irse solo, Kirino entendió a su amigo y se fue por sus cosas y ahí se encontraba Shindou esperándolo como siempre para regresar a casa.

**Kirino: Hola Shindou te hice esperar mucho-le pregunto sonriéndole-.**

**Shindou: No te preocupes, no me hiciste esperar mucho-dijo viendo al suelo-.**

**Kirino se dio cuenta de cómo actuaba su amigo así que le pregunto: Te sucede algo Shindou actúas extraño-.**

**Shindou: Se dio cuenta ahora que le digo-pensó tratando de idear alguna excusa-No es nada Kirino solo es que estoy cansado eso es todo-dijo sonriendo falsamente-.**

**Kirino: Esta bien Shindou vámonos ya se hace tarde-dijo no muy convencido de la respuesta que le dio su amigo Shindou.**

Shindou y Kirino caminaron en unos minutos estuvieron los dos callados sin poder decir ninguna palabra hasta que Shindou hablo: ¿**Kirino, etto… te quería preguntar sobre Kinoshita desde cuando lo conoces y que tan amigo es de ti?-le pregunto viéndolo-.**

Ahí Kirino se dio cuenta porque Shindou se comportaba así: **Bueno lo conozco desde los 7 años y es un gran amigo de la infancia ¿porque preguntas?-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos-.**

**Shindou: No por nada solo curiosidad-dijo desviando la mirada de la mirada de Kirino.**

Llegaron a una esquina donde se separaron cada quien a su casa, durante todo el trayecto no hablaron más de aquella pequeña conversación. Se despidieron y los dos caminaron hacia sus hogares.

**Shindou: No puede ser como es que pasamos todo el camino sin poder hablarnos-se dijo a sí mismo-.**

**Kirino: Porque sentí este regreso a casa tan incómodo que le pasara a Shindou- se preguntó al mismo-.**

Paso la noche en la cuidad Inazuma y llego el Sábado, Kirino había quedado con Azami de ir a la heladería eran las 3:15 pm (o 15:15 horas) Kirino esperaba a Azami en la heladería cuando vio llegar a Azami lo saludo levantando su mano para indicarle que estaba ahí.

**Kirino: Hi, ¿Azami-chan como estas?- le pregunto sonriéndole-.**

**Azami: Muy bien Ranmaru-chan pero lo siento por llegar tarde es que me perdí ya sabes eso de ser nuevo en esta ciudad-dijo sonriendo torpemente- y ¿tu como estas?-pregunto sonriendo-.**

**Kirino: Todo bien jeje-se rio- cuando veía que no llegabas pensé en irte a buscar por estos rumbos-le dijo-.**

Entraron en la heladería y ordenaron se sentaron en una mesa solo para ellos dos y conversaron sobre todo lo que podían. Azami tenía un helado de chocolate y Kirino uno de fresa, los dos se divertían con las historias que se contaban que se les paso el tiempo y ya eran las 6:00pm.

**Azami: Ranmaru-chan no crees que deberíamos irnos ya es tarde nos veremos el lunes en la secundaria-dijo para luego despedirse de Kirino-Sayonara Ranmaru-chan-dijo ya en su camino.**

**Kirino: Sayonara Azami-chan-dijo despidiéndose-.**

Paso el domingo y llego el lunes (odio los lunes xD) Kirino iba entrando al instituto cuando fue abrazado por Azami por detrás.

**Kirino se sonrojo un poco: H…Hi Azami-chan ¿cómo estás?-le pregunto cuando Azami se soltó de el-.**

**Azami: Bien todo bien Ranmaru-chan-dijo sonriendo-como extrañaba darte abrazos como de niños-le dijo viéndolo un poco apenado-Creo que empezare con el plan darle celos a Shindou para que Ranmaru-chan y él se den cuenta de sus sentimientos-se dijo a sí mismo-.**

Desde un lugar un poco alejado Shindou vio la escena de Azami y Kirino, apretó los puños y se encontraba enojado, siguió viendo a ver si llegaban a más o no. Kirino junto a Azami entraron y llegaron a su salón ahí se encontraba Shindou con un aura depresiva pero maligna a la vez, Kirino lo vio algo preocupado pero decidió que no era el momento de hablar con él.

**_Bueno eso es todo espero lo disfrutaran todavía no termina pronto subiré la continuación Gracias por leer. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sé que me tarde pero es que si eh estado ocupada en estas semanas pero aquí les traigo la continuación es que creanme el colegio no me deja tiempo ni ver anime es raro que vea pero me hice un tiempo y termine la continuacion. **_

**Titulo: Nuevo Chico, Nuevos Sentimientos  
Pareja Principal: Shindou y Kirino  
Anime: Inazuma Eleven Go  
Categoria:Humor, Romance  
**

**Kirino se sonrojo un poco: H…Hi Azami-chan ¿cómo estás?**-le pregunto cuando Azami se soltó de el-.  
**Azami: Bien todo bien Ranmaru-chan**-dijo sonriendo-como extrañaba darte abrazos como de niños-le dijo viéndolo un poco apenado-**Creo que empezare con el plan darle celos a Shindou para que Ranmaru-chan y él se den cuenta de sus sentimientos**-se dijo a sí mismo-.  
Desde un lugar un poco alejado Shindou vio la escena de Azami y Kirino, apretó los puños y se encontraba enojado, siguió viendo a ver si llegaban a más o no. Kirino junto a Azami entraron y llegaron a su salón ahí se encontraba Shindou con un aura depresiva pero maligna a la vez, Kirino lo vio algo preocupado pero decidió que no era el momento de hablar con él.

_**Capítulo 3: Sentimientos**_

Kirino quedo en shock tras el abrazo sorpresivo de Azami, Azami siguiendo con su plan aprovecho que Kirino estaba en ese estado que lo sujeto del brazo y lo hizo caminar hasta el salón de clases. Shindou estaba sentado viendo hacia la puerta, cuando vio que Azami estaba abrazando el brazo de Kirino así que volvió a su estado anterior con su aura maligna rodeándolo, Kirino se dio cuenta al instante de la situación en la que estaba con Azami así que trato de escarparse del agarre de Azami, y Azami lo sujeto con más fuerza.  
**Kirino: Azami-chan me podrías soltar por favor**- dijo tratando de escaparse del agarre.  
**Azami: Esta bien**-dijo soltándolo y haciendo un puchero-**Pero tendrás que estar conmigo en la práctica del equipo, si **–lo miro con brillos en los ojos.  
**Kirino: Esta bien te acompañare en el entrenamiento**- dijo ya resignado.  
Pasaron las horas del colegio y Azami no dejaba de "coquetearle" a Kirino pero todo era su plan de unir a Kirino con Shindou. Toco la campanilla de fin de clases, Kirino estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila, de repente Azami se le abalanzo encima abrazándolo, lo que hizo que Kirino se sonrojara y Shindou vio la escena y salió muy furioso del lugar.  
Paso el dia rapidamente y ya era hora del entrenamiento.  
**Kirino: Suéltame por favor Azami-chan- dijo tratando de alejarlo-.**  
Azami logro ver la reacción de Shindou así que soltó a Kirino, el cual termino de arreglar su mochila.  
**Azami: Ranmaru-chan vamos se nos hace tarde- dijo agarrándolo de la mano y llevándoselo al entrenamiento.  
Kirino: Lo sé pero no me lleves tan rápido- dijo levemente sonrojado porque Azami lo llevaba de la mano. **  
Llegaron rápido al campo de entrenamiento y Azami se negaba de soltar a Kirino hasta que vio que Shindou se puso más furioso de lo que estaba. Azami se reía en sus adentros.  
**Azami: Bueno creo que estoy empezando bien-pensó y soltó del agarre a Kirino-.**  
Kirino se sintió aliviado al ser soltado por Azami. Azami decidió descansar un poco de su plan así que no siguió con "su plan" de celos y solo se llevó a Kirino a entrenar con él. Estaban haciendo pases cuando de repente alguien aparece y le roba el balón a Azami el cual se sorprendió de la velocidad de la persona. Era un chico de estatura promedio peli-azul un poco largo, casi le llegaba a la cintura y vio a Azami con una sonrisa. Azami rápidamente se dio cuenta de quién era y lo abrazo. Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Kazemaru Ichirouta, uno de los ex jugadores de inazuma japan.  
**Azami: Kaze-sensei cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti-dijo sonriendo y soltándolo.  
Kazemaru: Azami-chan tanto tiempo como has estado me dijeron que estabas aquí así que vine a visitarte.- dijo sonriéndole.**  
Azami: Pues todo bien mira Ranmaru-chan-dijo jalando del brazo a Kirino- él es Kazemaru Ichirouta mi sensei cuando estuve en Estados Unidos.  
**Kirino: un gusto en conocerlo Kazemaru-san-dijo saludándolo-.  
Kaze: El gusto es mío así que tú eras el famoso Ranmaru-chan del que me platicaba horas Azami-chan.- dijo sonriendo al ver como Azami se sonrojaba un poco.**  
**Azami: Eso no se dice Kaze-sensei- dijo aun sonrojado.**  
Todos al ver el alboroto que se tenía Azami fueron a ver e identificaron de inmediato a Kazemaru. Todos se fueron a la banca y empezaron a platicar con Kaze sobre cómo era Inazuma Japan. Paso un rato y Endou volvió de traer unos balones y vio quien se encontraba con los chicos y corrió a abrazarlo sin dudarlo.  
**Endou: Kaze-chan tanto tiempo paso 10 años exactamente-dijo llorando de alegría y ahorcando un poco a Kaze.  
Kaze: Endo suéltame me asfixias- dijo al sentir a Endou abrazándolo.  
Endou: Lo siento, me emocione mucho- dijo con su típica sonrisa.  
Kaze: A mí también me alegra verte Endou-dijo con una sonrisa.  
Endou: Porque vienes por aquí Kaze-chan- pregunto.  
Kaze: Vengo a visitar a una persona muy especial para mí-dijo feliz, lo cual Endou se puso un poco triste.  
Endou: ¿Quién es esa persona?-pregunto algo triste.**  
Kaze lo noto de inmediato**- No ha cambiado en nada- pensó- Es Azami-chan**-dijo un poco divertido por ver como reacciono Endou que volvió a su estado normal. Endou hizo que los chicos volvieran al entrenamiento y se fue con Kaze a sentar en la banca y platicar sobre el tiempo que no se habían visto.  
Kirino: No sabía que tu sensei fuera el legendario Kazemaru-san, Azami–chan porque no me lo habías dicho- dijo haciendo un puchero.  
**Azami: Eh… creí que te lo había contado- dijo riendo- Esta bien sigamos con el entrenamiento si-le pregunto y Kirino dijo que si pero un poco molesto con Azami por no haberle contado sobre que Kaze era su sensei.  
Kirino: Entiendo porque tienes esa velocidad Azami-chan ya que Kazemaru-san fue unos de los jugadores más rápidos-dijo sonriendo. A lo cual sonrió Azami también. **Shindou no se había concentrado mucho en el entrenamiento y se acercó a donde estaban charlando Azami y Kirino. A Shindou le molestaba verlos tan juntos pero no quería darse cuenta de lo que sentía.  
**Shindou: Kirino puedo hablar contigo-dijo con un tono frio.  
Kirino noto el tono que uso Shindou con el así que acepto y Azami también lo noto así que se alejó y se fue donde estaban Kariya y Tenma - Shindou te sucede algo-pregunto preocupado ya que no era el mismo desde la mañana.  
Shindou: Nada solo quería preguntarte algo- dijo con el mismo tono frio-.  
Kirino: No me gusta en que tono me hablas te eh hecho algo- pregunto algo triste.  
Shindou al notarlo recapacitó, hizo un esfuerzo para actuar normal pues no sentía bien y él lo sabía perfectamente- Solo quería saber si te gusta alguna persona-dijo ya con un tono más normal-sonriendo y curioso por saber que respondía Kirino.  
A Kirino le sorprendió la pregunta –Eh… -dijo sonrojado- tal vez me guste una persona-dijo un poco sonrojado- pero no sé si sentirá lo mismo que yo- respondió un poco triste.**  
**Shindou no pensaba que Kirino le dijera que si e inmediatamente pensó que se trataba de Azami- ¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona?- pregunto un poco triste.  
Kirino: No, no puedes saber- dijo un poco triste- ¿A ti te gusta una persona Shindou?- la pregunta fue sorpresiva para Shindou-No, bueno no lo sé todavía pero puede ser- dijo Shindou un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada.**  
**Kirino: Eso era todo lo que me querías preguntar porque debemos regresar al entrenamiento-dijo ya un poco más calmado.** Los dos regresaron al entrenamiento con los demás Shindou fue donde Kurama, Hayami y Hamano con los cuales estaba entrenando anteriormente los pases, Kirino iba de regreso cuando vio que Azami y Kariya estaban discutiendo y Tenma algo preocupado por no saber qué hacer, Kirino suspiro profundamente y llego donde estaban discutiendo sus amigos.  
Kirino se acercó a ellos con un aura maligna, que los tres sintieron y voltearon a ver- Se puede saber porque están discutiendo-dijo con el aura maligna rodeándolo. Azami y Kariya se asustaron tanto que se abrazaron y Tenma mejor se fue con Tsurugi. Azami se dio cuenta y empujo a Kariya soltándose de él.  
**Azami: Ranmaru-chan no fue mi culpa es culpa de Kariya-dijo señalándolo, con un poco de miedo de la mirada que tenía Kirino.  
Kariya: Eso no es verdad, es culpa de Azami-senpai-dijo culpando a Azami.  
Azami: No es cierto es tu culpa-dijo sacándole la lengua a Kariya.  
Kariya: No es tu culpa-dijo haciendo la misma acción de Azami.  
Kirino: Miren, dejan de pelear por favor- dijo con un aura más grande. Azami y Kariya se asustaron aún más y se volvieron a abrazar del miedo que tenían de Kirino. Kirino- Kariya y Azami-chan se comportan como unos niños o peor así que los dos se calman y yo me llevo a Azami-chan- dijo sujetando a Azami separándolo de Kariya y llevándoselo a donde estaban entrenando.**  
**Kirino: Se puede saber porque discutían-le pregunto a Azami.  
Azami: El empezó me quito mi liga del pelo y no me la quería devolver-Kirino vio y era cierto Azami tenía el cabello suelto, Kirino no se había dado cuenta por lo distraído que estaba.  
Kirino: Eh… no me había fijado lo siento Azami-chan-dijo apenado por no darse cuenta.  
Azami: no te preocupes Ranmaru-chan la conseguí cuando llegaste y nos asustaste-dijo sonriendo.  
Kirino: Entonces fue algo intencional el abrazo que le distes a Kariya-dijo con una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.  
Azami: Claro fue todo parte de mi plan de recuperar mi liga-dijo con estrellitas rodeándolo- A Kirino solo se le engrandeció mas la gota de sudor.  
Kirino: Esta bien pero me sorprende el motivo de su pelea-dijo suspirando-Mira la hora ya es tarde deberíamos de irnos si Azami-dijo sonriendo.  
Azami: Ok-dijo sonriendo. Iban caminando hasta la puerta del instituto, ahí estaba Shindou esperando a Kirino, así que Azami se despidió de Kirino, continuando con su plan le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo despidiéndose de un Kirino sonrojado.**  
**Shindou: Kirino quieres irte conmigo de vuelta a casa-dijo un poco feliz y enojado pero sin que se notara su enojo por el beso que le dio Azami a Kirino.**  
Caminaron tranquilos ya podían hablar normalmente y llegaron a donde tomaban caminos diferentes, se despidieron y ambos se sintieron más tranquilos porque pudieron hablar tranquilamente de vuelta a casa como antes.  
**En otro lado estaba Azami algo deprimido porque se encontró con la persona con quien menos esperaba esa persona era Kariya. Azami: Porque, porque… -decía pensando.  
Azami: No te piensas disculpar enano-dijo claramente enojado por lo ocurrido en el entrenamiento.  
Kariya: De que se supone que me tengo que disculpar- dijo algo molesto al escuchar que le dijera enano.  
Azami: No si no tienes de que disculparte-dijo sarcásticamente-discúlpate por haberme quitado mi liga de cabello-dijo más enojado. Azami se molestó más al ver que Kariya lo estaba ignorando- Sabes yo me voy-dijo ya muy molesto.  
Kariya: Esta bien me disculpo-dijo con un puchero- Lo siento por haberte quitado tu cinta Azami-san- dijo algo arrepentido.  
Azami: Ok, te disculpo- dijo tranquilo- Pero si me la vuelves a quitar será tu fin enano-dijo con un aura maligna asustando al menor-Aquí doblo yo así que espero que aprendas que no me gusta que me quiten mi liga si chibi- dijo riendo.  
Kariya: No soy tan pequeño- dijo muy molesto.  
Azami: Para mi si lo eres-dijo irritando más a Kariya-es muy divertido molestarlo- pensó.  
Kariya: Sabes yo me voy-dijo ya caminando hacia el lado contrario donde doblaba Aza mi- Sayonara Azami-chan- dijo en burla lo último y salió corriendo dejando a Azami un poco molesto, ya que no le gustaba que otros le llamaran asi además de Kirino y Kazemaru.  
Azami: Sayonara chibi- dijo llamando la atención de Kariya y sacarle la lengua.**

_**Bueno hasta ahí me quedare iba seguir pero ya no tengo tiempo lo hice más largo de lo normal ojala les guste tal vez ponga más comedia y unas parejitas como Endou x Kazemaru y no sé cómo a mí me encanta Kariya lo quería emparejar con Azami pero díganme su opinión, su opinión cuenta. Sayonara **_


End file.
